There have been substantial number of patents in the area concerning convertible wearing apparel and specifically with respect to pants which can also be converted to shorts. Although there are many patents existing with respect to pants which are convertible between pants and shorts, there appears to be no easy and efficient method for an individual to alter a pair of pants already owned so that he or she can easily and quickly convert them between pants and shorts. All of the current art is drawn to pants originally manufactured as a convertible garment.
It is the object of this invention then to provide a means for altering pants so that they can be not only used as shorts but as long pants at the discretion of the owner which can be easily and efficiently converted between long pants and shorts. Based on the current art, if one wants to turn a pair of pants into shorts, it involves cutting off the leg of the pants at the appropriate position for shorts of a predetermined length. Once this is done, the pants can be used as shorts. However they cannot be converted back for use as long pants. Additionally a substantial amount of material is left over which generally must be thrown away or is only suitable for use as rag material.
Although there are a number of issued patents drawn to convertible pants, there appears to be no such garments manufactured in large numbers or widely distributed. Consequently, if one desires such a product such as a garment that is convertible between a long pants configuration and a short configuration in a quick and easy manner they are unable to obtain such a product. Give the variability in the weather in many part of the country, particularly the late spring, summer and early fall such a convertible garment would be very useful and functional. Also with the proper designing such a garment could result in a very sheik and fashionable one.